Episode 317: Best/Worst Of 2019
It’s our 2019 wrap up with the best and worst movies, TV, comics, and video games from the year. With our patented awards including The Game Is On, Best Hair, Best “They Fucked The Ending” and much more. Topics * 0:00 The Start * 4:12 Suicide Squad reinvention * 5:44 Daniel Radcliff as Moon Knight * 8:05 Disney remove same sex kiss * 10:25 Disney Box Office 2019 * 13:04 Rise Of Skywalker Box Office * 13:40 Cats is being fixed Best & Worst Of The Year * 19:03 Best Animated Film * 23:03 Best Prequel/Sequel/Another Movie * 26:30 Best Reboot * 28:52 Worst Reboot * 30:38 Best Unnecessary Live-Action Remake Of A Better Thing * 31:04 Best Non Sequel Or Reboot * 36:53 Best Horror Film * 40:45 The "That Came Out This Year?" Award * 42:55 Best Video Game Adaptation * 44:39 Best Streaming * 48:37 Best TV Show * 52:55 Worst TV Show * 53:35 Best “They Fucked The Ending” * 56:43 Best "I Had Fun With It" Movie * 1:00:12 Best Streaming Service * 1:02:47 Best Murder Mystery * 1:03:46 Best Movie Where The Game Was On * 1:09:37 Find And Replace Award * 1:12:16 Best Hair/Wig * 1:15:35 Worst Hair/Wig * 1:18:00 Best Meme Or Thing Mason Loves * 1:19:47 Best Video Game * 1:23:30 Best Comedy * 1:26:20 Best Villain * 1:28:33 Best Star War * 1:30:37 Best Comic * 1:33:08 Best Movie That You Didn't Think Was Great * 1:33:48 Best Hulking Grey CGI Villain * 1:34:34 Worst Trailer * 1:35:29 Best Trailer * 1:37:17 Best Dead or CGI De-Aged or Re-Aged Actor * 1:39:52 Best Kids Film * 1:40:02 Worst Sequel or Reboot * 1:41:09 Worst Comic Book Movie * 1:43:11 Worst Special Effect * 1:44:59 Best Special Effect * 1:45:55 Best Rig (Bod) * 1:47:67 Best Cameo * 1:49:33 Biggest Disappointment * 1:51:12 Movies They Need To Stop Making * 1:54:45 Best Movie You Haven't Seen * 1:56:00 Worst Movie * 2:01:35 Best Just A Movie * 2:03:22 Best Movie * 2:07:28 What We Reading/What We Gonna Read * 2:09:09 Letters It’s Time For Letters First Appearance Of * Best Unnecessary Live-Action Remake Of A Better Thing * Best “They Fucked The Ending” * Best "I Had Fun With It" Movie * Best Streaming Service * Best Murder Mystery * Find And Replace Award * Best Meme Or Thing Mason Loves * Best Star War * Best Special Effect * Best Rig (Bod) * Best Cameo Trivia * "Best Video Game Movie" was changed to "Best Video Game Adaptation" * Best & Worst Hair was changed to Hair/Wig * "Best Dead or CGI De-Aged Actor" was changed to "Best Dead or CGI De-Aged or Re-Aged Actor" * "Best Movie You Haven't Seen" returns after not being awarded last year. * "Most Underrated Movie/Property" was not awarded this year. * They meant to choose a Best Comic Book Movie, but got distracted by picking the worst one. Category:Episodes Category:Recurring episodes